Wähle deine eigene Geschichte
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt Wähle deine eigene LabyrinthGeschichte aus einer Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten aus.
1. 01

Disclaimer:

Die Rechte für Labyrinth und die dazugehörenden Charaktere liegen nicht bei mir seufz.

Allerdings sind die Figuren Lance und Jason meine eigene Erfindung.

Spoiler:

Dies ist eine etwas ungewöhnliche Story, da sie aus vielen, vielen kleinen verschiedenen Geschichten besteht. Die Idee dazu habe ich aus einem alten Donald-Duck-Comic-Heft.

Es ist im Prinzip ganz einfach – der Titel der Story sagt schon alles...

Also, ich wünsche Euch noch viel Spass beim Lesen und „Hin- und Herblättern"!

Wähle deine eigene Geschichte

eine Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

Teil 1

Sarah sass allein in ihrer Wohnung und dachte über ihr Leben nach. Nach dem College hatte sie keine Arbeit gefunden und jobbte seither als Kellnerin. Ihr letzter Freund hatte sie vor zwei Tagen verlassen und ihr ganzes Geld mitgenommen und ihr Auto war seit dem gestrigen Unfall nur noch ein Schrotthaufen.

„Was ist nur schiefgegangen?" fragte sie laut in die Dunkelheit, doch niemand antwortete. Sarah seufzte und schenkte sich noch ein Glas Wein ein. Es mochte das zweite oder das dritte sein, so genau hatte sie nicht darauf geachtet. Sie überlegte, wann sie das letzte Mal eigentlich wirklich glücklich gewesen war und stellte zu ihrer Verblüffung fest, dass dies sehr, sehr lange zurücklag. Seit sie damals den Koboldkönig besiegt hatte, war sie nie wieder richtig glücklich gewesen.

„Na, das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht nochmal schaffen würde", sagte sie halblaut zu sich selbst. Eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach dem Glücksgefühl von damals ergriff Besitz von ihr und ohne recht zu wissen, was sie da eigentlich tat, sprach sie zum ersten Mal seit 10 Jahren wieder die magischen Worte aus.

„Ich wünsche, dass die Kobolde kommen und mich holen. In diesem Augenblick."

_Glaubst du, dass es funktioniert und Jareth tatsächlich erscheint? Dann lies weiter bei Teil 2 – oder denkst du, er hat genug von ihr und nichts wird passieren, dann lies Teil 3._


	2. 02

Teil 2

Sie wartete einen Augenblick, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Hoffen und Bangen, doch als nichts geschah, griff sie erneut nach der Weinflasche. In diesem Moment durchzuckte ein blendend heller Blitz den düsteren Raum und eine Eule flog durch das offene Fenster. Während Sarah die Eule mit offenem Mund anstarrte, flog sie unbeirrt eine Runde durch das Zimmer, liess einen Brief in Sarahs Schoss fallen und flog wieder davon.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Sarah den Umschlag und entfaltete das Blatt Papier, das sie darin fand.

Ihr Herz klopfte heftig, als sie versuchte die verschnörkelte Schrift zu entziffern.

„Ich habe dich nie vergessen", stand da. „Doch ich werde erst zu dir kommen wenn ich es will. Du kannst nicht über mich verfügen wie über einen Diener."

Obwohl der Brief nicht unterschrieben war, war es offensichtlich, dass Jareth ihn geschrieben hatte. Nachdem sie den Brief dreimal gelesen hatte überlief sie eine Gänsehaut. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser für sie, wenn Jareth sie vergessen würde.

_Na, hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	3. 03

Teil 3

Erst passierte gar nichts, doch dann wurde es schwarz um Sarah und sie fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. Doch dieses Gefühl dauerte nur kurz und dann wurde es auch wieder heller. Entsetzt musste sie feststellen, dass sie sich mitten im Thronsaal von Jareth's Schloss befand. Auf dem Thron sass niemand anders als der Koboldkönig selbst. Er summte melodisch vor sich hin und hatte Sarah's Erscheinen offensichtlich noch gar nicht bemerkt. Sarah wusste nicht, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte, doch in diesem Moment tauchten aus dem Nichts einige Kobolde auf, die sofort zum Thron torkelten und Jareth hastig Bericht erstatteten.

„Wir haben niemand gefunden, Eure Majestät", stammelte einer der Kobolde.

„Aber jemand muss das Kind doch weggewünscht haben", sagte Jareth streng.

„Wir haben überall nachgesehen. Da war niemand", mischte sich ein weiterer Kobold ein.

„Naja, wie auch immer", gab Jareth auf. „Wo ist eigentlich das Kind?" fragte er gelangweilt.

„Da drüben", riefen alle Kobolde wie aus einem Mund und zeigten auf Sarah.

Sarah wurde sofort rot, als sie soviele Augen auf sich gerichtet sah und Jareth's Musterung liess sie verlegen den Kopf senken.

„Ein Kind würde ich das nun nicht gerade nennen"äusserte Jareth schliesslich gedehnt.

_Wenn du glaubst, dass Jareth sich noch sehr gut an Sarah erinnert, dann lies weiter bei Teil 4 – wenn du aber denkst, dass er sie schon vergessen hat, dann lies Teil 5!_


	4. 04

Teil 4

„Das nenne ich eine Überraschung", sagte Jareth seltsam leise. „Sarah – du hier? Wie ist dir denn das passiert – schon wieder." Der spöttische Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Sarah zog es vor, darauf nicht zu reagieren. Die Stille die darauf folgte mochte nur eine Minute gedauert haben, doch Sarah kam es vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Dann stand Jareth mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und ging auf sie zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck liess nichts Gutes ahnen. Erst als sein Körper fast den ihren berührte blieb er stehen.

„Du bist also wieder hier", stellte er mit seidenweicher Stimme fest. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass dies einmal passieren würde."

Sarah hatte vergessen, wie aufregend seine körperliche Nähe war und sah nun verwirrt und erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Seine faszinierenden Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre Seele, doch sein Gesicht war seltsam ausdruckslos. Dann erhellte ein Lächeln seine Züge und er griff mit beiden Händen nach Sarahs Schultern. Doch er zog sie nicht an sich, wie sie zuerst gehofft hatte, sondern hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Nun, mein kleiner Liebling – endlich bist du hier..." er hielt kurz inne und Sarah spürte, wie sich sein Griff um ihre Schulten fast schmerzhaft verstärkte.

„Endlich kann ich meine Rache geniessen", zischte er boshaft. Mit Schrecken erkannte Sarah, dass sich sein Lächeln in ein teuflisches Grinsen verwandelt hatte.

Er bemerkte ihren Blick in dem sich Verwirrung und Entsetzen mischten.

„Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, nicht wahr?" fragte er spöttisch. „Du denkst immer noch nicht nach, bevor du etwas tust. Du kommst her, besiegst mich, bekommst das Baby zurück und gehst wieder. Soweit so gut – doch du kommst völlig grundlos wieder und lieferst dich mir damit auf Gedeih und Verderb aus. Wie dumm muss man sein um so etwas zu tun?" Er musterte sie verächtlich, dann liess er sie los und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Werft sie ins Verlies!" befahl er seinen Kobolden.

Wie versteinert blieb Sarah stehen und erst als die Kobolde sie ergriffen hatten und aus dem Thronsaal schleiften begriff sie, dass sie einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte und in ihrer Angst schrie sie laut um Hilfe. Doch Jareth drehte sich nicht einmal nach ihr um.

_Nun, wenn du glaubst, Jareth wird sich nicht weiter um Sarah kümmern, dann lies weiter bei Teil 6 – Wenn du aber glaubst dass er sie bestimmt wieder frei lässt dann lies Teil 7._


	5. 05

Teil 5

„Bist du nicht schon ein bisschen zu alt um fortgewünscht zu werden?" fragte Jareth uninteressiert.

Mit einem Ruck sah Sarah wieder auf.

„Erkennst du mich denn nicht mehr?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Sollte ich?" sagte Jareth höflich.

„Ich bin's, Sarah. Ich habe vor 10 Jahren meinen kleinen Bruder weggewünscht und dich besiegt. Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr?"

Jareth runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach.

„Dein Bruder hiess Toby, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, genau! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich so einfach vergessen könntest. Immerhin..."

„Wenn ich mich an jedes kleine Mädchen erinnern müsste, das mich besiegt und sein Geschwisterchen wiederbekommt, dann hätte ich viel zu tun."

„Aber – wie meinst du das..." fragte Sarah verwirrt. „Soll das heissen..."

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du wärst die einzige gewesen, die je ihren Bruder gerettet hat?" Jareth lächelte spöttisch. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss. Mein Lebenszweck besteht nicht darin Babys zu rauben. Ich bin nur dazu da um ihren älteren Geschwistern eine Lehre zu erteilen."

Sarah war enttäuscht. Das grösste Abenteuer ihres Lebens war für ihn eine ganz alltägliche Angelegenheit.

„Doch nun zu dir. Hat sich Toby an dir gerächt und dich hierher geschickt?" fragte er nicht unfreundlich.

„Nein, es war nicht Toby." Sarah wurde die ganze Sache langsam ziemlich peinlich.

„Nun, wer war es dann?"

„Ich habe mich selbst hierher gewünscht", murmelte Sarah leise.

Jareth musterte sie mit neuem Interesse.

„Du hast dich tatsächlich selbst hierher gewünscht? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das funktioniert."

„Ich weiss, es war dumm von mir und ich möchte jetzt auch lieber wieder zurück nach Hause" bat Sarah.

„Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen – doch das wird leider nicht möglich sein", sagte Jareth mit echtem Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Es ist nämlich so, dass du hier bleiben musst, bis dich derjenige der die Kobolde gerufen hat befreit. Da du dich aber selbst fort gewünscht hast, kannst du dich nicht gleichzeitig selbst befreien."

„Das ist ein Scherz!" rief Sarah ungläubig.

„Das sind die Regeln!" stellte Jareth richtig.

_Wenn du glaubst, dass Jareth die Wahrheit sagt dann lies weiter bei Teil 8 – wenn du aber glaubst, dass er lügt, weil er Sarah noch eine Weile bei sich behalten will, dann lies Teil 9_


	6. 06

Teil 6

Sarah hatte in dem dunklen Verlies in das Jareth sie eingesperrt hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie weinte oft und wünschte sich, sie hätte die Worte nie ausgesprochen. Ab und zu schob ihr einer der Kobolde durch eine Öffnung in der Tür etwas zu trinken und zu essen zu. Sie hoffte nur, Jareth würde sie nicht für immer hier unten vergessen, doch als ihr wieder einfiel, dass genau dies der Zweck eines jeden Verlieses war, versank sie in Mutlosigkeit und tiefer Verzweiflung. Schliesslich weinte sie sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf aus dem sie plötzlich wieder aufschreckte.

Gehetzt sah sie sich um. Ihre Augen versuchten vergeblich die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Irgendetwas war anders. Verwirrt tastete sie um sich und hielt plötzlich die Fernbedienung ihres Fernsehers in der Hand. Ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie starrte ungläubig um sich. Als sie begriff, dass sie wieder zu Hause in ihrer Wohnung war weinte und lacht sie gleichzeitig.

„Es war nur ein dummer Traum!" japste sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Nur ein dummer Traum!"

Doch dann bewegte sich direkt vor ihr einer der Schatten. Geschockt starrte Sarah auf den schemenhaften Körper, doch so sehr sie sich bemühte, sie konnte ihn nicht genau erkennen.

Dann bewegte sich der Schatten wieder und Sarah glaubte im Licht einer Neonreklame eine blonde Strähne zu erkennen.

„Nur ein dummer Traum? Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?" sprach der Schatten mit spöttischer Stimme. Dann war er verschwunden.

Sarah blieb noch eine Weile wie versteinert sitzen. Dann schenkte sie sich noch ein Glas Wein ein und murmelte dabei: „Es war nur ein dummer Traum."

_Na, hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3 oder 4 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	7. 07

Teil 7

Sarah kam es so vor, als ob sie bereits seit einer Ewigkeit in dem dunklen Verlies gesessen hatte. Sie wurde hungrig und fragte sich wann man ihr wohl etwas zu essen bringen würde. Es war doch sicher nicht Jareth's Absicht gewesen sie hier verhungern zu lassen – oder etwa doch? Gerade als sie anfing sich Sorgen zu machenöffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Verlies und Jareth trat ein. Von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet stand Sarah unsicher auf. Sicher, sie hatte ihn schon einmal besiegt, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie diesmal die schlechtere Ausgangsposition hatte. Trotzdem wollte sie ihm nicht zeigen, dass ihre Hände vor Angst zitterten. Trotzig verschränkte sie sie vor ihrer Brust und wartete.

Er blieb zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen. Die Tür hinter ihm stand immer noch offen und Sarah überlegte sich, ob sie es wohl schaffen würde ihn umzurempeln und dann...

„Du solltest nicht einmal im Traum daran denken", unterbrach Jareth ihre Gedanken. Sarah fröstelte. Konnte er etwa auch Gedanken lesen? Doch zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Jareth ihr freundlich zu. „Hast du Hunger?" fragte er sie.

Sarah nickte. „Ja, sehr", sagte sie misstrauisch.

„Das dachte ich mir. Deshalb habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht." Er lächelte immer noch als er einen Pfirsich aus seinem Umhang holte und ihn ihr anbot. Er wartete einen Moment und beobachtete mit Genugtuung wie Sarah beim Anblick des Pfirsichs erbleichte.

„Was ist? Hast du plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr? Oder willst du ihn nicht, weil ich ihn etwas – behandelt habe?" Langsam kam er näher. „Du hast immer noch die Wahl", sagte er mit gleichbleibend sanfter Stimme. „Du kannst ihn freiwillig essen oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen." Seine Augen glitzerten kalt.

„Nein, ich will nicht!" schrie Sarah und versuchte, ihm den Pfirsich aus der Hand zu schlagen. Sie erreichte aber damit nur, dass er sie mit einer Hand an den Haaren packte und ihren Kopf soweit zurückbog, dass sie vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Diesen Moment nutzte er um ihr unbarmherzig den Pfirsich zwischen die Lippen zu schieben. Sie biss unwillkürlich ab und wurde ohnmächtig.

Als sie wieder erwachte befand sie sich in einem prachtvollen Ballsaal inmitten einer Schar festlich gekleideter junger Frauen und Männer. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wer sie war oder wie sie hierher gekommen war, doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass alles in Ordnung war. Da betrat der blonde Prinz den Saal und alle andere wurde unwichtig. Alle anderen jungen Frauen empfanden wohl ähnlich, denn alle drängten sich um ihn, schmeichelten ihm und versuchten ein Lächeln, einen Kuss oder gar einen Tanz zu erhaschen. Doch er verschmähte alle und tanzte mit einer rothaarigen Frau in einem weissen Kleid davon. Sarah's verzauberter Blick ruhte auf dem Prinzen. Ob es wohl sehr lange dauern würde, bis er sie bemerkte? Doch im Grunde war es ihr egal. Und wenn es eine Ewigkeit dauern würde, bis er ihr zulächelte, sie konnte warten.

_Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3 oder 4 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	8. 08

Teil 8

„Glaubst du denn, ich denke mir so etwas aus?" fragte Jareth ungehalten. „Denkst du vielleicht, mir macht es Spass, dich für immer hier zu behalten?"

„Für immer! Oh nein!" jammerte Sarah.

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen", sagte Jareth gereizt. Doch als er sah, dass Sarah nahe daran war in Tränen auszubrechen, hielt er seinen eigenen Zorn zurück.

„Vielleicht finde ich ja noch eine Möglichkeit, wie ich dich zurück schicken kann. Aber fürs erste sollte ich dir vielleicht dein Zimmer zeigen."

„Ein Zimmer?" fragte Sarah schüchtern.

„Ja, was denn sonst?" Jareth war aufgestanden und führte sie aus dem Thronsaal. „Hast du gedacht, ich werfe dich in ein Verlies?"

„Naja..." sagte Sarah nur. Doch zu ihrer Verblüffung lachte Jareth kurz auf.

„Du scheinst keine sehr gute Meinung von mir zu haben."

Darauf wusste Sarah keine Antwort und so liess sie sich schweigend durch das Schloss führen. Sie stiegen einen der Türme hinauf, wo Jareth schliesslich eine Tür für sie öffnete.

„Hier bitte." Er liess sie eintreten. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Das Zimmer war wirklich sehr hübsch eingerichtet, mit einem grossen Bett, zwei Sesseln und Vorhängen und Bezügen in hellgrün.

„Ja, vielen Dank", sagte Sarah artig, dann legte sie den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Warum bist du eigentlich so – anders?"

Jareth lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Das werde ich dir beim Abendessen erklären. Im Schrank dürftest du einige Kleider finden, die dir passen sollten. Ich lasse dich in einer halben Stunde abholen." Mit diesen Worten zog er sich zurück.

Genau eine halbe Stunde später wurde Sarah von einem kleinen Kobold in das Esszimmer im unteren Teil des Schlosses geführt. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes, schmales Seidenkleid, das ihr passte wie angegossen.

Jareth wartete bereits auf sie.

„Magie hat eindeutig ihre Vorteile – ich sehe, dass dir die Kleider passen."

„Ja, tatsächlich", antwortete Sarah ungezwungen obwohl sie sich die ganze Zeit fragte, warum er eigentlich so nett zu ihr war.

Kaum stand das Essen auf dem Tisch schnitt sie dieses Thema wieder an.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mir beim Essen alles erklären – also?" Sie machte eine auffordernde Geste.

„Mir scheint, ich habe heute Fräulein Ungeduld zu Gast – aber gut." Er trank einen Schluck Wasser und fuhr fort: „Ich komme dir deshalb so verändert vor, weil du erst heute den wirklichen Jareth kennen gelernt hast. Das letzte Mal als du hier warst um deinen Bruder zu retten habe ich eine Rolle gespielt."

„Aber warum denn?" fragte Sarah aufgeregt.

„Ganz einfach – das gehört zu den Regeln. Ich muss immer die Art von Bösewicht verkörpern, die sich die älteren Geschwister unterbewusst wünschen. Ich glaube, bei dir war es damals der verführerische Kidnapper." Er machte eine Pause und beobachte, wie Sarah rot wurde.

„Deshalb brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen", beruhigte er sie mit einem kleinen Lachen.

„Diese Rolle gebe ich zwar nicht sehr oft, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass es noch viel lächerlichere Wünsche gibt."

„Dann läuft es auch jedes Mal anders ab?" fragte Sarah stockend.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es läuft aber immer darauf hinaus, dass ich besiegt werde und dass die Geschwister etwas dabei lernen."

„Ist das nicht sehr frustrierend?"

„Es ist meine Aufgabe."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann ergriff Sarah das Wort.

„Und was soll jetzt aus mir werden?"

„Das weiss ich noch nicht genau. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall darum kümmern, dass du wieder nach Hause kannst. Aber ich kann dir noch nichts versprechen. Einen solchen Fall hat es bis jetzt noch nicht gegeben. Bis dahin werden wir eben versuchen uns die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu vertreiben. Im Schloss und in der Stadt kannst du dich völlig frei bewegen. Wenn du aber im Labyrinth spazieren gehen willst, muss ich dich aus Sicherheitsgründen begleiten. Du musst mir nur noch eine Sache versprechen", sagte Jareth so eindringlich, dass Sarah augenblicklich hellhörig wurde.

„Was denn?"

„Du darfst unter keinen Umständen nach Mitternacht dein Zimmer verlassen", warnte er ernst. „Hast du das verstanden?" Er wartete ihr Nicken ab und fuhr dann fort: „Und frage mich bitte nicht, warum, denn ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Und solltest du nachts etwas ungewöhnliches hören, dann kümmerst du dich am besten nicht darum. Versprichst du mir das?"

„Ja", sagte Sarah zögernd. Das klang alles sehr geheimnisvoll.

_Denkst du Sarah wird sich an ihr Versprechen halten, dann lies Teil 10 – wenn du aber glaubst, dass sie dazu zu neugierig ist, dann lies Teil 12._


	9. 09

Teil 9

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" rief Sarah entrüstet.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich lüge?" fragte Jareth gefährlich ruhig.

„Nein, aber... ach, verdammt! Ich will wieder nach Hause!"

„Ich frage mich, warum du das so dringend willst. Dein Freund ist fort, dein Geld ist weg und dein Auto ist kaputt", stellte Jareth ruhig fest.

„Du hast mich beobachtet?" fragte Sarah wütend.

„Vielleicht habe ich das ja tatsächlich..."

„Dann wusstest du auch schon die ganze Zeit über ganz genau wer ich bin!" Sarah war beleidigt. Irgendwie hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er sie so anlügen könnte. Er war zwar in der Vergangenheit sehr gemein zu ihr gewesen, aber immerhin hatte er sie nie angelogen.

„Natürlich wusste ich das, was denkst du denn!" fauchte er zurück.

„Dann bin ich also doch nicht nur eine unter vielen", stellte Sarah triumphierend fest.

Plötzlich stand Jareth von seinem Thron auf und rannte fast auf Sarah zu.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" fragte er laut, packte Sarah an einem Arm und zerrte sie mit sich aus dem Thronsaal. Sarah war viel zu verblüfft um vor ihm Angst zu haben.

„Warum bist du schon wieder hier?" brüllte er sie an, während er sie einen Flur entlang schleifte und sie schliesslich in ein Zimmer am Ende des Ganges schubste. Ein kurzer Blick genügte Sarah um zu erkennen, dass es Jareth's Schlafzimmer sein musste. Das grosse Himmelbett liess keinen anderen Schluss zu. Nun wurde ihr doch etwas mulmig zumute.

„Und nun antworte mir endlich: was zum Teufel willst du hier?" fragte Jareth wütend.

Sarah betrachtete ihn einen Moment schweigend.

„Warum regt dich das so auf?" fragte sie schliesslich.

„Warum! Weil du noch einmal der Nagel zu meinem Sarg bist, weil mich an dir rächen will, weil ich dich einfach nicht vergessen konnte, weil ich es hasse, dass ich nicht von dir loskommen!"

Während dieser verbalen Attacke war er Sarah immer näher gekommen und sie war immer ein kleines Stück vor ihm zurückgewichen, bis sie in einen grossen Sessel plumpste, der hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Da sass sie nun und sah zweifelnd zu Jareth auf, der seine Hände auf die Sessellehnen gestützt hatte und sie so gefangen hielt. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah und sie spürte fast, wie rasch sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte.

„Und weil es mich fast wahnsinnig macht, nicht zu wissen, wie sich deine Lippen anfühlen", flüsterte er heiser.

Bevor Sarah noch reagieren konnte berührten seine Lippen auch schon ihren Mund. Es war ein wilder, verlangender und rücksichtsloser Kuss, doch Sarah zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

_Denkst du, es war eine gute Idee, sich von Jareth küssen zu lassen, dann lies Teil 11 – aber wenn du glaubst, sie hätte es besser verhindert, dann lies Teil 13._


	10. 10

Teil 10

Es fiel Sarah nicht besonders schwer, ihr Versprechen zu halten, denn trotz Jareth's düsterer Andeutungen hörte sie nachts bis auf einige Schritte oder gelegentlichem Flüstern das von den Kobolden kommen mochte nichts. Sie schlief fast jede Nacht tief und fest und wachte nie auf. Nur in den Vollmondnächten schlief sie nie sehr gut.

In der zweiten Vollmondphase, die sie in Jareth's Reich verbrachte, schlief sie besonders schlecht. Sie träumte gerade einen besonders wirren Traum, als sie durch ein Geräusch aufgeweckt wurde. Schlagartig war sie hellwach und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sich das Geräusch wiederholte. Es klopfte lediglich jemand an ihre Tür. Nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und huschte zur Tür.

„Wer ist denn da?" fragte sie durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ich bin's, Jareth."

Erstaunt öffnete sie die Tür und stand tatsächlich dem König der Kobolde gegenüber.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?" fragte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich habe dich schreien hören und wollte nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Aber ich habe geschlafen – ich habe sicher nicht geschrieen." Sie überlegte kurz. „Obwohl... als du an die Tür geklopft hast, hast du mich aus einem ziemlich verrückten Traum geweckt. Vielleicht habe ich im Schlaf gesprochen", gab sie zu.

Er blickte sie durchdringend an. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie seinen Namen gerufen hatte, doch augenscheinlich konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Sarah noch etwas einfiel.

„Warst du denn noch wach, oder wie laut habe ich denn geschrieen? Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht das ganze Schloss geweckt", sagte sie scherzend.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, doch statt auf ihre Frage zu antworten lächelte er eigenartig und stand plötzlich sehr nahe bei ihr.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst nachts nie diese Tür öffnen?"

„Doch, das hast du gesagt, aber warum eigentlich?" Sie spürte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausströmte und setzte einem Impuls folgend noch scherzend hinzu: „Traust du mir etwa nicht?"

„Ich kann mir selbst nicht trauen, Sarah", sagte er leise. Bevor er sie endgültig verlies glitt sein Blick über ihre ganze Gestalt und Sarah fiel siedendheiss ein, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur in ihrem Nachthemd vor ihm gestanden hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen fürchtete Sarah, dass Jareth eine anzügliche Bemerkung über die letzte Nacht fallen lassen würde um sie zu ärgern, doch ihre Besorgnis erwies sich als unbegründet. Das Frühstück verlief ohne Zwischenfall, bis plötzlich ein grauer Rabe durch eines der offenen Fenster flog, einen Brief auf den Tisch fallen liess und wieder weiterflog.

„Wer schreibt mir denn Briefe?" fragte Jareth erstaunt. „Noch dazu um diese Uhrzeit."

„Mach ihn auf und sieh' nach – dann wirst du es wissen", riet Sarah ihm vorlaut.

Er grinste und öffnete den Brief. Seit Sarah hier war, hatte er sich noch keinen Tag gelangweilt.

Er las eine Weile schweigend und Sarah starb fast vor Neugierde. Doch dann brach er das Schweigen und sagte laut: „ Er ist von meinem Bruder. Er schreibt, er würde mich gerne besuchen."

Wenn du glaubst, dass Jareth seinen Bruder einladen wird, dann lies Teil 18 – wenn du aber glaubst, dass Jareth seinen Bruder lieber nicht sehen will, dann lies Teil 19.


	11. 11

Teil 11

Sarah schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und spürte wie sie hochgehoben wurde. Kurz darauf setzte Jareth sie auf dem Bett ab und beendete den Kuss.

„Ich will dich, Sarah. Ich wollte dich schon die ganze Zeit", flüsterte er atemlos. Seine Lippen und seine Hände waren überall und bevor Sarah wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er ihre Bluse ausgezogen und fing nun an sich selbst zu entkleiden. Sarah sah ihm fasziniert zu. Als er sein letztes Kleidungsstück abgelegt hatte legte er sich zu Sarah aufs Bett. „Zieh' dich aus", forderte er kurz und Sarah folgte seiner Anweisung. Als auch sie nackt war, zog er sie wieder an sich.

„Jareth, ich..."

„Shht", brachte Jareth sie zum Schweigen. „Du willst es doch auch, oder? Du hast doch auch jede Nacht davon geträumt und dir gewünscht, dass es wahr wird. Deshalb bist du doch hier", flüsterte Jareth erregt.

„Naja, ich..."

Doch dann berührte Jareth sie an einer sehr empfindsamen Stelle und alle Zweifel waren wie weggewischt.

„Ja!" keuchte Sarah. „Ja, ich will es auch!"

_Wenn du glaubst, dass es noch ein böses Erwachen gibt, dann lies Teil 14 – wenn du aber glaubst, dass für Sarah ein Traum in Erfüllung geht, dann lies Teil 16._


	12. 12

Teil 12

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen aufs Angenehmste. Vormittags leistete sie Jareth im Thronsaal Gesellschaft, nachmittags unternahmen sie oft Ausflüge ins Labyrinth, wo er ihr alles erklärte. Vor und nach dem Abendessen sassen sie immer in der riesigen Bibliothek und lasen sich gegenseitig vor. Sarah hatte noch nie so viel Spass gehabt und auch noch nie so viel dabei gelernt. Doch nachts beschlichen sie oft die seltsamsten Gefühle, denn schon in der dritten Nacht hatte sie tatsächlich Geräusche gehört. Sie hatte die Ohren gespitzt um herauszufinden aus welchem Teil des Schlosses sie kommen mochten, doch dies war ihr nicht gelungen. Sie fürchtete sich nicht wirklich, doch die Ungewissheit empfand sie als sehr unangenehm. Sie hoffte, die Geräusche würden mit der Zeit vielleicht nachlassen oder auch ganz verschwinden, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Unwillkürlich musste sie oft an Gespenster als die Ursache denken. Denn manchmal hörte es sich an wie Stöhnen und Kettenrasseln, doch dann wieder wie Schreien und Gelächter.

In den Wochen mit Vollmond war es immer besonders schlimm. Bis Sarah die Ungewissheit schliesslich nicht mehr aushielt. Sie entschloss sich, den Geräuschen auf den Grund zu gehen und ihr Versprechen Jareth gegenüber zu brechen. Was auch immer die Ursache sein mochte, nichts konnte schlimmer sein als diese wochenlange, nagende Ungewissheit. So zog sie also in einer Vollmondnacht nicht ihr Nachthemd an, sondern Jeans und T-Shirt. Dann setzte sie sich in einen Sessel und wartete. Sie musste nicht lange warten, denn kurz nach Mitternacht hörte sie bereits die ersten, leisen Töne. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Tür und spähte hinaus. Langsam folgte sie den Geräuschen durch das dunkle Schloss bis sie in einem der anderen Türme vor einer Tür stand. Hinter dieser Tür musste die Geräuschquelle liegen. Der Lärm drang jetzt nur noch leise durchs Schloss. Sarah nahm allen Mut zusammen und stiess die Tür mit einem Ruck weit auf.

_Was denkst du, liegt hinter dieser Tür? Wenn du glaubst es ist Jareth's Schlafzimmer, dann lies weiter bei Teil 15 – wenn du aber glaubst, es ist das Musikzimmer dann lies Teil 17._


	13. 13

Teil 13

„Jareth, ich bin wieder zu Hause!" rief eine weibliche Stimme ganz in der Nähe.

Jareth löste sich von Sarah und drehte sich schuldbewusst zur Tür um. In der offenen Tür stand eine grosse, energische blonde Frau umringt von drei kleinen, ebenfalls blonden Kindern.

Sarah starrte die Frau mit offenem Mund an.

„Das nächste Mal kommst du aber mit, wenn wir meine Mutter besuchen", plauderte die Frau sorglos, doch dann bemerkte sie Sarah und hielt verblüfft inne. Doch blitzartig hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und durchbohrte Jareth nun mit ihren Blicken.

„Wer ist diese Frau, Jareth!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Es ist doch jedes Mal dasselbe, kaum drehen die Kinder und ich dir den Rücken zu, schon holst du dir wieder so ein Flittchen in unser Schloss!"

„Aber, Liebling", versuchte Jareth die Frau zu beschwichtigen. „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht."

„Ach, erzähl mir doch nichts. Denkst du denn ich bin blind? Aber wenn du hoffst, dass ich mich irgendwann doch von dir scheiden lasse, dann hast du dich geschnitten und jetzt schick' diese Schlampe wieder dorthin zurück, wo du sie her geholt hast!"

„Aber, Liebli..."

„Sofort!"

Sarah sah nur noch, wie Jareth resigniert mit den Fingern schnippte. Dann wurde es kurz dunkel und als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, war sie wieder zu Hause in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Kaum hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte in ihr Badezimmer um sich die Zähne zu putzen und ihren Mund gründlich mit Seife zu waschen. Fast hatte sie ein bisschen Mitleid mit Jareth – aber doch nur fast.

_Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5 oder 9 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	14. 14

Teil 14

Im trüben Licht des nächsten Morgens befühlte Sarah vorsichtig ihre schmerzenden Gliedmassen. Jareth war in dieser Nacht nahezu unersättlich gewesen und Sarah war sich nicht sicher ob es wirklich gefallen hatte. Genau genommen war er sogar ein bisschen zu grob gewesen...

„Bist du endlich wach?" fragte Jareth ungeduldig.

Verblüfft sah Sarah auf. Jareth stand immer noch nackt vor einem der Fenster und sah geringschätzig auf sie herunter.

„Wie bitte?" fragte sie verwirrt. Sie konnte seine kalte Haltung nicht mit seiner Leidenschaft von letzter Nacht in Einklang bringen.

„Du bist noch genauso begriffsstutzig wie früher", meinte er spöttisch. Langsam schlenderte er zurück zum Bett. „Na, wie wär's mit etwas Morgengymnastik?" Er grinste anzüglich und Sarah bemerkte zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass sein Atem nach Alkohol roch. Mit einem Mal kam er ihr widerwärtig vor.

„Ich möchte lieber frühstücken", wich sie aus.

„So haben wir nicht gewettet, meine Liebe!" Er packte sie grob an den Händen, drückte sie auf die Matratze und legte sich auf sie. Sarah wand sich verzweifelt unter ihm, doch er war stärker als sie und hielt sie mühelos fest.

„Dann pass mal gut auf, Sarah, ich werde es dir nämlich nur einmal sagen. Die letzte Nacht war nicht gerade sensationell, aber nicht übel. Deshalb wäre ich geneigt, dich eine Weile bei mir zu behalten. Wenn du in dieser Zeit brav alles tust, was ich dir sage, werde ich dich am Ende zurückschicken und dich reich belohnen."

Sarah konnte ihn nur aus Schreck geweiteten Augen anstarren. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein!

„Ich könnte dich natürlich auch gegen deinen Willen hier behalten - doch ich habe heute zufällig gute Laune und deshalb stelle ich dir frei, dass du auch sofort verschwinden kannst. Allerdings wäre es dann möglich, dass ich dich von Zeit zu Zeit aufsuchen werde." Er machte eine kurze Pause in der er ihre Reaktion kalt abschätzte. „Also, was darf es sein?"

Oh Gott, wie hatte sie sich nur so in ihm irren können, sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, er wäre nicht gar so böse, wie er ihr früher erschienen war – und nun das! Sie hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: so schnell wie möglich weg von hier!

Sarah musste sich räuspern, da ihre Kehle wie ausgedörrt war. „Lass mich sofort los, du Bastard! Ich will auf der Stelle nach Hause!" forderte sie verzweifelt.

Jareth lachte boshaft. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Also gut – ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Aber denk' daran, eines Tages könnte ich mich langweilen und dich besuchen", drohte er mit einem grausamen Lächeln. Er legte ihr die Hand über die Augen und Sarah schlief ein.

Sie erwachte vollständig bekleidet auf ihrem Sofa in ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Verschlafen blickte sie auf die leere Weinflasche auf ihrem Tisch. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und die sofort einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen trieben sie im Laufschritt ins Badezimmer.

„Nie wieder mehr als ein Glas Wein. Merk dir das, Sarah Williams", sagte sie laut zu ihrem blassen Spiegelbild, während sie nach den Aspirin suchte. „Man träumt sonst nur wirres Zeug von grossen, blonden Männern und..."

Mitten im Satz blieb ihr die Sprache weg. Mit zitternden Fingern knöpfte sie ihre Bluse ein Stück weiter auf und bog den Hals leicht zur Seite. Entsetzt starrte sie auf einen grossen Knutschfleck.

Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5, 9 oder 11 und wähle einen anderen Weg.


	15. 15

Teil 15

Sarah starrte sprachlos auf das Bild das sich ihr bot. Sie hatte augenscheinlich Jareth's Schlafzimmer erwischt. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein riesiges Bett mit zerwühlten Laken. Neben dem Bett stand ein grosser Kerzenleuchter der die Szenerie gespenstisch beleuchtete. Aus dem Bett heraus starrten zwei Augenpaare Sarah an. Das eine, wütende, gehörte Jareth und das andere, amüsiert zwinkernde gehörte einem hübschen, dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann.

Sarah rang nach Atem.

„Sarah, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst in deinem Zimmer bleiben?" herrschte Jareth sie an.

„Das ist also Sarah?" fragte der junge Mann neugierig. „Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"

Jareth sah den anderen Mann mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Fassungslosigkeit an. Doch dann grinste er und küsste den jungen Mann auf den Mund.

„Absurdes Geschöpf", schimpfte Jareth ihn liebevoll. Dann wandte er sich an Sarah. „Sarah, darf ich vorstellen – Lance Carnavon, mein Lebensgefährte. Lance, das ist Sarah Williams – meine Nachfolgerin."

„Deine was!" schrie Sarah entsetzt.

„Du hast es ihr noch nicht gesagt", stellte Lance vorwurfsvoll fest.

„Sarah, komm' bitte herein und schliess' die Tür. Und wenn du dich dann noch kurz umdrehen könntest, damit wir uns etwas anziehen können – dann werde ich dir alles erklären."

„Ich bitte darum!" stiess Sarah zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, tat dann aber worum Jareth sie gebeten hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später sassen sich die drei vor dem Kamin gegenüber.

„Nun, Sarah", brach Jareth das Schweigen. „Du hast nun also herausgefunden, warum du nachts nicht im Schloss herumgeistern solltest."

„Allerdings", sagte Sarah trocken.

„Deine unerwartete Anwesenheit stellte uns zuerst vor einige Probleme, doch dann fiel uns ein, dass du vielleicht sogar die Lösung zu unserem grössten Problem sein könntest."

„Und wie das?" Sarah war neugierig geworden.

„Ich brauche einen Erben für die Krone – Oh, Gott, nein, nicht das was du denkst!" erwiderte er schnell, als er Sarah's entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Du hattest recht – der Job ist doch ziemlich frustrierend, besonders wenn man ihn nun schon 400 Jahre gemacht hat... und dann ist da auch noch Lance... Deshalb wollte ich mich in nächster Zeit zur Ruhe setzten und dich zur Königin der Kobolde ernennen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" stiess Sarah hervor.

„Sarahüberlege es dir doch bitte", mischte sich Lance ein. „Du würdest uns aus einem grossen Dilemma helfen", bat er sanft.

„Hast du mir deshalb so viel über dein Reich erzählt? Um mich auf meine zukünftige Rolle vorzubereiten?" fragte sie leicht enttäuscht.

„Auch", gab Jareth zu. „Aber auch weil du eine wirklich aussergewöhnliche junge Frau bist und ich dich wirklich sehr gern habe. Du hast dich hier so schnell eingelebt – glaub' mir, ich würde es dir auch nicht anbieten, wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass du eine gute Königin wärst."

Sarah erbat sich einige Tage Bedenkzeit und willigte schliesslich ein. Sie hatte keinerlei Verlangen nach ihrem bisherigen Leben. Ausserdem hatte ihr Jareth mittlerweile einige wirklich fabelhafte junge Männer vorgestellt.

Am Tag ihrer Krönung wünschte Jareth ihr viel Glück.

„Und wenn du Probleme mit den Kobolden hast, dann rufst du mich einfach, ja" verlangte er besorgt.

„Ja, das werde ich tun. Vielen Dank, Jareth. Aber ich hoffe für dich und Lance, dass dies nicht in den nächsten zwei Wochen der Fall sein wird." Dann wandte sie sich an Lance. „Viel Spass in den Flitterwochen" flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Gleichfalls", flüsterte Lance mit einem Seitenblick auf den brünetten Mann an Sarah's Seite.

_Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5 , 8 oder 12 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	16. 16

Teil 16

„Guten Morgen, Sarah!" weckte Jareth sie sanft.

Sarah gähnte und streckte sich verschlafen in dem grossen Himmelbett.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ich weiss nicht, ich glaube dazu habe ich nicht lange genug geschlafen", antwortete Sarah und lächelte den König der Kobolde verträumt an, der neben ihr lag.

„Bist du hier nicht viel glücklicher als zu Hause in deinem bisherigen Leben?"

„Ja, das schon..." stimmte Sarah langsam zu.

„Dann bleib' hier bei mir", bat Jareth schlicht.

Sarah sah ihn lange an.

„Dann könntest du mich also doch zurück schicken?" fragte sie schliesslich.

„Willst du das denn?" fragte er ausweichend und lächelte sie zärtlich an.

„Dann nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum ich hier bleiben sollte", verlangte sie und grinste spitzbübisch.

Jareth überlegte nicht lange. „Weil ich dich vermisst habe..."

„Das ist kein Grund", unterbrach ihn Sarah lächelnd.

„...Und weil ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich schon die ganze Zeit, Sarah. Bitte bleib' bei mir", sagte er sanft.

„Das ist allerdings ein sehr guter Grund", seufzte Sarah zufrieden und liess zu, dass Jareth ihr Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte.

Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5, 9 oder 11 und wähle einen anderen Weg.


	17. 17

Teil 17

Zögernd öffnete Sarah die Tür und trat ein. Im dämmrigen Licht einer einzelnen Kerze sah sie Jareth an einer Harfe zupfen worauf diese einen leisen Klagelaut von sich gab.

Langsam sah Jareth auf.

„Du hättest nicht hierher kommen sollen", sagte er seltsam tonlos. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Tür schlug hinter Sarah zu. Geschockt rüttelte sie an der Türklinke, doch die Tür war verschlossen.

„Warum musstest du dein Zimmer verlassen?" fragte Jareth mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt du dürftest das nie, nie tun?"

„Doch, aber diese Geräusche..." antwortete Sarah stockend.

„Das ist eine Klagende Harfe. Ich spiele sie um mich abzulenken." Er lächelte leicht und Sarah keuchte erschreckt auf. Selbst in dem flackernden Kerzenlicht hatte sie deutlich die spitzen Eckzähne bemerkt. „Du kannst unmöglich ein Vampir sein!" stiess sie hervor.

„Ein Halbvampir", stellte er richtig und stand auf. Auf seiner Stirn glitzerte plötzlich Schweiss.

„Das Tageslicht kann mir nichts anhaben." Er kam langsam auf sie zu. „Tagsüber macht es mir auch nichts aus, in der Nähe von Menschen zu sein – aber nachts..." Er war jetzt bei ihr und packte sie an ihren Schultern. „Nachts wird das Verlangen nach Blut unwiderstehlich. Doch ich habe es bekämpft und mich mit dieser Harfe abgelenkt und es wäre auch alles gutgegangen, wenn du nicht dein Versprechen gebrochen hättest." Sein wilder Blick entsetzte und lähmte sie gleichermassen.

„Sarah, vergib mir", flüsterte er leise und mit einem heiseren Stöhnen legte er seine kalten Lippen auf ihre warme Haut und biss zu.

Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5 , 8 oder 12 und wähle einen anderen Weg.


	18. 18

Teil 18

„Du hast einen Bruder?" rief Sarah überrascht.

Jareth sah nicht von dem Brief auf. „Ja, mein jüngerer Bruder Jason. Er ist gerade zu Besuch bei unserer Mutter und ihrem – äh, dritten Mann, glaube ich."

„Ach." Mehr fiel Sarah dazu nicht ein.

Jareth faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn ein. „Tja, unsere Familie ist etwas unkonventionell", erklärte er lächelnd. „Vater war so vernünftig unsere Mutter früh zur Witwe zu machen. Nachdem ich alt genug war um allein zu regieren ist mit Jason in allen Dimensionen herumgereist und hat dabei auch ein paar Mal wieder geheiratet. Ich habe sie und Jason lange nicht gesehen und deshalb etwas den Überblick verloren."

„Du wirst ihn doch einladen, oder?" fragte Sarah eifrig.

„Na, ich weiss nicht recht..." neckte er sie.

„Oh, bitte! Es klingt, als ob es sehr lustig werden würde."

„Wenn du mich so lieb bittest, dann werde ich ihm gleich antworten, dass er uns willkommen ist."

Noch am gleichen Tag traf Jason auch schon ein. Er war ein hübscher junger Mann, der Jareth ziemlich ähnlich sah. Er war allerdings etwas grösser als sein älterer Bruder und seine Haare ringelten sich in langen, dunkelblonden Locken bis über seine Schultern hinunter. Er hatte bereits von Sarah's Anwesenheit gehört und kaum dass er seinem Bruder alle Neuigkeiten erzählt und alle Grüsse ausgerichtet hatte, klebte er wie eine Klette an Sarah.

Er fand ihr Schicksal ausgesprochen interessant und war von ihrem reizenden Äusseren ausgesprochen angetan. Seine offene Bewunderung tat Sarah sehr gut. Obwohl sie Jareth's ruhigeüberlegene Art eigentlich bevorzugte, so konnte sie sich doch Jason's Komplimenten und Aufmerksamkeiten nicht entziehen.

An einem besonders sonnigen Tag sassen Jason und Sarah im Garten auf einer kleinen Bank. Jason küsste ihre Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sarah wurde schon den ganzen Morgen das Gefühl nicht los, dass Jason etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Tatsächlich räusperte sich Jason in diesem Moment und sprach: „Sarah, ich weiss, dass wir uns noch nicht sehr lange kennen und ich auch nur ein jüngerer Bruder ohne Titel und ohne Aussichten bin, aber ich habe mich vom ersten Augenblick an in dich verliebt und diese Liebe hat sich seither noch vertieft. Deshalb frage ich dich, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, dass Jareth sich ebenfalls im Garten aufhielt von den beiden nur durch eine Rosenhecke getrennt.

Wenn du glaubst, dass Sarah ja sagt, dann lies Teil 20 – wenn du aber glaubst, dass sie ihm einen Korb gibt, dann lies Teil 22.


	19. 19

Teil 19

„Du hast einen Bruder?" fragte Sarah erstaunt.

„Ich werde dieses Thema nicht mit dir erörtern", sagte Jareth brüsk.

„Uups – ich nehme an, du wirst ihn dann auch nicht einladen, oder?"

„Mein Bruder wird in diesem Schloss nicht erwähnt – auch von dir nicht! Ist das klar?"

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Sarah leicht beleidigt.

Sie wollte sich gerade eine zweite Tasse Tee einschenken, als ein blendend heller Blitz den Raum erhellte. Als sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte stand neben dem Tisch ein grosser, schwarzhaariger Mann, der Jareth sehr ähnlich sah.

Ein kurzer Blick auf Jareth sagte ihr, dass dieser vor Wut über den ungebetenen Besucher schäumte.

„Was willst du hier, Jason! Du bist hier nicht erwünscht und du weisst das genau!"

„Du bist nicht sehr gastfreundlich, geliebter Bruder", antwortete Jason gelassen.

„Und hör' auf, mich Bruder zu nennen!" fauchte Jareth.

„Na gut, dann eben Halbbruder", gab Jason mit einem Schütteln seiner schwarzen Mähne zu. „Trotzdem würde ich mir etwas mehr Respekt von dir wünschen. Immerhin bin ich der Ältere von uns beiden."

„Du bist schuld am Tod unseres Vaters und dann verlangst du noch Respekt!"

„Kannst du diese alten Geschichten denn nicht vergessen?" fragte Jason gelangweilt.

„Was – willst – du – hier?" fragte Jareth gefährlich leise.

„Den Thron der mir als Erstgeborenem zusteht", forderte Jason wild.

„Niemals!"

„Ach, tatsächlich? Wie gut, dass ich auf alles vorbereitet bin." Mit einer raschen Bewegung stand er hinter Sarah's Stuhl und hielt ihr einen Dolch an die Kehle.

Sarah keuchte erschreckt auf und Jareth biss wütend die Zähne zusammen, während er in einer Hand bereits einen Kristall hielt.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle schön bleiben, lassen, Jareth", sagte Jason tadelnd. „Dies ist eine magische Klinge. Du weisst, was das bedeutet. Ein kleiner Kratzer auf ihrer Haut genügt um sie einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod sterben zu lassen."

Sarah's angstvoller Blick war mehr, als Jareth ertragen konnte. Geschlagen suchte er Jason's Blick.

„Also gut, was verlangst du von mir?"

„Nichts weiter, als dass du diese nette kleine Abdankungsurkunde zu meinen Gunsten unterzeichnest." Jason reichte seinem Bruder ein Blatt Papier, ohne den Dolch von Sarah's Kehle zu nehmen. „Und damit du nicht doch noch auf dumme Ideen kommst..." Sanft zog er die Klinge über Sarah's Hals. Lediglich ein kleiner Blutstropfen zeigte sich, doch Sarah glaubte, innerlich zu verbrennen. Undeutlich hörte sie Jareth aufschreien und Jason's sarkastisches Lachen. „Unterschreibe, Jareth, unterschreibe schnell. Sonst bleibt mir nicht mehr genug Zeit für das Gegenmittel." Wie durch einen Nebel sah Sarah, dass Jason einen Kristall in seiner Hand hielt, während Jareth mit zitternden Händen unterschrieb. Das Atmen fiel ihr bereits sehr schwer und ihr Puls raste. Doch das allerschlimmste waren diese unerträglichen Schmerzen. Doch als sie schreien wollte, kam nur ein leises Wimmern über ihre Lippen. Jareth war totenbleich geworden und reichte nun Jason die unterschriebene Urkunde.

„Hier. Nun hast du ja was du willst. Aber nun gib ihr um Himmels Willen endlich den Kristall."

Jason lächelte grausam und steckte die Urkunde ein. „Wozu denn, lieber Bruder? Ich habe was ich will. Das Mädchen interessiert mich nicht im geringsten."

Sarah nahm nur verschwommen wahr, dass Jareth sich auf Jason stürzte. Jason hielt immer noch den Dolch in seiner Hand und verletzte Jareth schwer, doch schliesslich gelang es Jareth doch, in den Besitz des Kristalls zu gelangen. Jason lag am Boden, ob tot oder bewusstlos, kümmerte Jareth nicht. Geschwächt stürzte er zu Sarah, die kaum noch atmete. Vorsichtig rieb er den Kristall über ihre Wunde, wo er sich auflöste und in ihren Körper einzudringen schien. Kurz darauf schlug sie auch schon wieder die Augen auf.

„Kannst du mich hören, Sarah? Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause. Du kannst hier nicht mehr bleiben." Erschöpft nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

Jareth brachte sie tatsächlich zurück in ihre Wohnung, wo er sie mit letzter Kraft auf die Couch legte. Dann brach er zusammen.

„Jareth? Was ist mit dir?" immer noch benommen setzte Sarah sich auf und kniete neben Jareth auf dem Boden. Sein Hemd war zerfetzt und blutverschmiert. Sein Atem ging stossweise und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

„Jareth, um Gottes Willen! Sag' etwas!"

Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen.

„Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so sterben müsste", sagte er leise.

„Aber du stirbst doch nicht. Du darfst einfach nicht sterben. Ich brauche dich doch. Was soll ich denn nur ohne dich tun?" Tränen sammelten sich in Sarah's Augen.

„Es ist schön, das aus deinem Mund zu hören. Ich muss dir auch noch etwas sagen." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und Sarah musste ihr Schluchzen unterdrücken und sich nahe zu ihm hinunterbeugen um ihn zu verstehen.

„Ich liebe dich nämlich", flüsterte er ruhig.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jareth. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen."

Jareth schloss die Augen und Sarah weinte hemmungslos.

_Wenn du glaubst, dass Jareth den Kampf mit seinem Bruder nicht überleben wird, dann lies Teil 21 - wenn du aber glaubst, dass doch noch ein Wunder geschieht, dann lies Teil 23._


	20. 20

Teil 20

„Oh, Jason, ist das wirklich dein Ernst?"

„Ja, natürlich, Sarah. Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Oh, ja, ja. Tausendmal ja!" jubelte Sarah.

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen aller Zeiten!" stürmisch riss er sie an sich und küsste ihren willigen Mund.

„Ich muss es gleich Jareth erzählen", sagte sie atemlos. „Bitte warte hier auf mich. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie war erst wenige Schritte gegangen, als sie buchstäblich über Jareth stolperte. Er stand bei einem kleinen Springbrunnen und wirkte sehr nachdenklich.

„Oh, Jareth – hier bist du ja schon. Ich wollte dich gerade suchen."

„Nun hast du mich ja gefunden. Was gibt es denn?" fragte er seltsam tonlos.

„Du bist alle Sorgen um mich los! Jason hat gerade um meine Hand angehalten", sagte Sarah glücklich.

„So. Hat er. Hast du ja gesagt?" fragte er stockend.

„Ja, natürlich. Ob du willst oder nicht – du bekommst mich zur Schwägerin", scherzte Sarah.

„Liebst du ihn denn?"

„Ja, sehr." Sarah errötete leicht.

„Beneidenswert", sagte Jareth traurig.

Erst jetzt fiel Sarah auf, wie blass Jareth war.

„Freust du dich denn nicht für mich? Ich habe endlich jemand gefunden, zu dem ich gehöre, einen Platz an dem ich leben kann."

„Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte dir das alles bieten können – und jetzt wirst du meine Schwägerin anstatt meine Braut zu sein", sagte Jareth bewegt.

Sarah starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Oh, nein, Jareth. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..."

„Wenn du ihn liebst, hätte das auch nichts genutzt. Es tut mir leid, Sarah. Ich hätte nicht darüber sprechen sollen." Er lächelte gezwungen. „Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

In diesem Moment gesellte sich Jason zu den beiden.

„Na, Bruderherz, was sagst du zu der grossen Neuigkeit?" fragte er fröhlich.

„Mach' Sarah glücklich", sagte Jareth schlicht.

_Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5 , 8, 10 oder 18 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	21. 21

Teil 21

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Sarah tatsächlich begriff, dass kein Leben mehr in Jareth war. Unter Tränen küsste sie seine kalten Lippen, als plötzlich etwas sehr Merkwürdiges geschah. Sein Körper schien zu schrumpfen und gleichzeitig zu verblassen. Erschreckt wich Sarah zurück. Ein blendendes Licht umgab den Leichnam und als Sarah wieder klar sehen konnte, war Jareth verschwunden und an seiner Stelle sass eine weisse Eule auf dem Fussboden, die ihr gesträubtes Gefieder ausschüttelte und glättete.

Jahrzehnte später...

„Tante Sarah, ich werde trotzdem nie begreifen, warum du nie geheiratet hast", sagte Sarah's Nichte verwundert.

„Und ich verstehe nicht, warum du es mit deinen zwanzig Jahren so verdammt eilig hast, meine Liebe", gab Sarah ruhig zurück.

In diesem Moment flog eine weisse Eule durch das offene Fenster und landete auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Sarah's Gesicht erhellte sich beim Anblick der Eule.

„Hallo Jareth, nett von dir, dass du vorbeikommst um meine Nichte zu begrüssen."

Die Eule schlug zwei- dreimal mit den Flügeln.

„Willst du nicht auch guten Tag zu Jareth sagen?" forderte Sarah ihre Nichte auf.

„Guten Tag, Jareth", erwiderte ihre Nichte lustlos. „Ist das immer noch dieselbe Eule? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie dich immer noch besucht."

„Oh, doch. Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend. Und weil ich ihm gestern erzählt habe, dass du mich heute besuchst, ist er sogar diesen Nachmittag gekommen. Möchtest du ein bisschen Obst, Jareth, oder ein Stückchen Kuchen?"

Die Eule gluckste zur Antwort.

„Also ein bisschen Obst", stellte Sarah fest.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte ihre Nichte abrupt. „Auf Wiedersehen, Tante Sarah. Und erzähl' auf meiner Hochzeit bitte niemand, dass du mit einer weissen Eule redest."

Die Eule pickte an einem Apfelstück herum, das Sarah ihr gegeben hatte. Doch als Sarah ihren Besuch verabschiedet hatte und sich zu der Eule auf die Couch setzte, flatterte er auf ihren Schoss.

„Du darfst nicht böse mit ihr sein, Jareth", sanft streichelte Sarah über das weisse Gefieder. „Sie versteht es nicht besser."

Die Eule gluckste zufrieden und schmiegte sich enger an Sarah.

_Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5 , 8, 10 oder 19 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	22. 22

Teil 22

Sarah war plötzlich blass geworden.

„Oh, Jason – ich... das ist...", stotterte sie, doch dann sammelte sie sich wieder. „Nein, Jason. Dein Antrag ehrt mich, aber ich liebe dich nicht", antwortete sie gefasst.

Als Jareth hinter der Rosenhecke ihre Antwort gehört hatte entfernte er sich unbemerkt.

„Damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet", sagte Jason niedergeschlagen.

„Ich – oh, Jason... es tut mir ja leid, aber..." Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Dann sprang sie von der Bank auf und rannte zurück ins Schloss. Jason machte keine Anstalten ihr zu folgen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, verriegelte Sarah die Tür und warf sich aufs Bett um sich ungestört ihrer Seelenqual hinzugeben.

Jason hatte sich mittlerweile kurz und wortkarg von Jareth verabschiedet und hatte das Reich bereits verlassen während Jareth sich auf den Weg zu Sarah's Zimmer machte. Vor ihrer Tür angekommen blieb er kurz stehen. Sogar noch durch die wuchtige Tür hindurch konnte er sie schluchzen hören. Ihr Weinen drang wie ein spitzer Dolch mitten in sein Herz.

_Wenn du glaubst, dass Jareth Sarah in Ruhe lässt, dann lies Teil 24 – wenn du aber glaubst, dass Jareth zu ihr gehen wird um sie zu trösten, dann lies Teil 25._


	23. 23

Teil 23

Sarah kauerte über Jareth's leblosem Körper und liess ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf. Warum musste er genau in dem Moment von ihr gehen, als sie sich endlich eingestanden hatte, dass sie ihn liebte – verzweifelt liebte – und das schon die ganze Zeit über. Ihre Tränen durchnässten sein zerfetztes Hemd und drangen auch in seine Wunde. Langsam kräftigte sich seine Atmung wieder und ohne, dass Sarah es bemerkte, schloss sich unter ihren Tränen auch seine fürchterliche Wunde wieder. Sie erschrak deshalb zu Tode, als sie plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf fühlte.

„Jareth!"

„So seltsam es klingt... ich fühle mich etwas besser", sagte er langsam. „Ich glaube, ich sterbe doch noch nicht." Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Sarah half ihm sich aufzusetzen und gemeinsam untersuchten sie seinen Oberkörper. Doch wo vor einigen Minuten noch mehrere schreckliche Wunden geklafft hatten, war jetzt nicht einmal mehr ein Kratzer zu sehen. Dafür war seine Brust tränennass. Er fing ihre bebenden Hände ein und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du hast mich gerettet." Er küsste sie sanft.

„Aber vorher hast du mich gerettet", sie lächelte unter Tränen und gab den Kuss zurück.

„Ich fürchte nur, wir können nie wieder in mein Reich zurück", sagte er mit leisem Bedauern.

„Egal ob Jason lebt oder tot ist... Probleme wird es auf jeden Fall geben. Ich würde am liebsten alles hinter mir lassen und mit dir neu anfangen – hier bei dir. Was hältst du davon, Liebste?"

„Solange ich nur bei dir bin!"

_Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5 , 8, 10 oder 19 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	24. 24

Teil 24

Jareth blieb einige Zeit unentschlossen vor der Tür stehen. Schliesslich zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern und entfernte sich wieder.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch klopfte er noch vor dem Frühstück bei Sarah an. Sarah war bereits angezogen und betrachtete in einem kleinen Spiegel kritisch ihre rotgeweinten Augen. Auf das Klopfen an ihrer Tür legte sie den Spiegel beiseite und ging zur Tür um diese zu öffnen.

„Oh, Jareth. Guten Morgen", wünschte sie ihm etwas zu munter. „Was führt dich hierher?"

Jareth's ernster Gesichtsausdruck behagte ihr nicht. Noch viel weniger gefiel ihr, dass er eine seltsam glitzernde Kristallkugel bei sich trug, die er vorsichtig auf einen der kleinen Beistelltische legte.

„Jason ist gestern abgereist. Ich dachte, das würde dich vielleicht interessieren", eröffnete er das Gespräch.

„So?" sagte Sarah möglichst unbeteiligt.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob etwas vorgefallen ist", flunkerte er ein wenig, „ aber ich sehe, dass du hier nicht glücklich bist. Deshalb werde ich dich heute nach Hause zurückschicken."

„Du wirst was?" fragte Sarah verblüfft. „Aber warum denn?"

„Ich schicke dich nach Hause zurück. Das wolltest du doch die ganze Zeit. Es wäre auch schon die ganze Zeit über möglich gewesen, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht... aber es funktioniert wohl nicht. Nimm' einfach diese Kristallkugel in beide Hände. Ich habe sie mit einem speziellen Zauber belegt. Sie wird dich sofort zurück bringen."

Er wies mit einer Hand einladend auf die Kristallkugel. Sarah sah mit gerunzelter Stirn erst auf die Kristallkugel, dann auf Jareth. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Nein."

„Wie bitte!" fragte Jareth fassungslos.

„Ich will nicht zurück."

„Warum um alles in der Welt willst du jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr zurück? Fast jeden Tag hast du mich danach gefragt und jetzt auf ein Mal willst du nicht? Was willst du dann?"

„Ich will hier bleiben!"

„Das kann ich dir nicht erlauben", sagte Jareth brüsk.

„Und warum nicht? Warum willst du mich jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr hier haben? Und was hast du die ganze Zeit über gehofft?"

„Bitte frag' mich nicht! Geh' einfach."

„Jareth, noch vor 5 Minuten wäre ich mehr als bereit gewesen, dein Reich zu verlassen. Aber nur weil ich glaubte, dass meine Liebe hoffnungslos wäre. Doch dann hast du gesagt, dass du mich angelogen hast um mich hier zu behalten und dass du gehofft hast... Jareth, was hast du gehofft?" Sie streckte ihm flehend ihr Arme entgegen.

Jareth schluckte trocken.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du lernen könntest mich zu lieben", sagte er rau. „Doch ich hatte nach gestern keine Hoffnung mehr, deshalb..."

Entzückt schmiegte sich Sarah an ihn.

„Und dabei habe ich nur geweint, weil der Heiratsantrag vom falschen Bruder kam."

„Soll das heissen, dass du mir keinen Korb geben würdest?" fragte Jareth ernst.

„Genau das soll es heissen." Sarah seufzte glücklich und wurde sofort heftig geküsst.

Die Kristallkugel rollte vom Tisch und zerplatzte unbemerkt in tausend glitzernde Splitter.

_Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5 , 8, 10, 18 oder 22 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


	25. 25

Teil 25

Sarah erschrak zu Tode als Jareth plötzlich mitten in ihrem Zimmer stand.

„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?"

„Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt – Magie hat zweifellos ihre Vorteile." Er lächelte leicht, wurde gleich darauf aber wieder ernst. „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Jason reist ohne eine Erklärung völlig überstürzt ab und du sitzt hier oben und weinst dir die Augen aus."

„Es – es ist nur, weil Jason mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat." Beschämt wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„So. Das war es also." Behutsam nahm er neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz.

„Ich entnehme eurer Reaktionen, dass du abgelehnt hast. Hat dich irgendetwas an seinem Antrag gestört?"

Sarah sah ihn lange an und etwas in seinen Augen, die sanft auf sie hinabblickten gaben ihr den Mund ihm ihr Herz zu öffnen.

„Es war nicht der falsche Antrag, Jareth. Es war der falsche Bruder." Sie lächelte schwach und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf seine Reaktion.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest so etwas sagen", sagte er leise. „Und da ich ausser Jason keinen anderen Bruder habe, wage ich es einfach."

Er sank anmutig vor ihr auf ein Knie und hielt ihre Hand in seiner Rechten.

„Sarah, seit du hier bist ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich mich nicht ein bisschen mehr in dich verliebt hätte. Das Stadium in dem ich nicht mehr ohne dich sein will ist nun erreicht: willst du meine Frau werden?"

„Ja, Jareth. Das will ich", versprach sie ihm glücklich.

_Hat dir dieser Schluss gefallen? Wenn nicht, geh zurück zu Teil 1, 3, 5 , 8, 10, 18 oder 22 und wähle einen anderen Weg._


End file.
